


第三种自由：内战战败里番线

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Reinhard with forced gender reassignment
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 警告：海棠风黄文。涉及要素有轮奸、身体改造、强迫怀孕、子宫吸盘、触手、死亡描写等。并没有正经cp但是莱的部下都跟他干过。撸文，爽文。既没有科学也没有常识。建议阅读对象：年满十八岁，需要发泄性欲的读者。不建议阅读对象：其他所有。提示：在文字阅读中，唯一真正可能受伤的人是身处屏幕前的你。但是这种伤害可以通过阅读警告、和见势不妙随时右上角点叉来中止。你是自由的，善用选择。
Relationships: Friedrich von Goldenbaum IV/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Otho von Braunschweig/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	第三种自由：内战战败里番线

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 海棠风黄文。涉及要素有轮奸、身体改造、强迫怀孕、子宫吸盘、触手、死亡描写等。  
> 并没有正经cp但是莱的部下都跟他干过。  
> 撸文，爽文。既没有科学也没有常识。  
> 建议阅读对象：年满十八岁，需要发泄性欲的读者。  
> 不建议阅读对象：其他所有。
> 
> 提示：  
> 在文字阅读中，唯一真正可能受伤的人是身处屏幕前的你。  
> 但是这种伤害可以通过阅读警告、和见势不妙随时右上角点叉来中止。  
> 你是自由的，善用选择。

连典贝尔克没有出现。  
文森茨对他说，跃迁成功的概率是99.9%，失败只有不到0.1%.  
而他踩中了那0.1%.  
对于一个具体的人来说，统计数字的大小似乎毫无意义。  
伯伦希尔被无数光点锁定了。  
所以在执意从同盟回来，做了这么多之后......他只能止步于此吗？

但是那些光点并没有发射。伯伦希尔收到信息，要求全舰解除武装，然后他们会派舰艇来接莱因哈特去秃鹰之城，签书投降。  
他的军队只是假装脱离战场，莱因哈特想。一旦发现不对劲，他们一定会回来。  
他不想死在这里。  
于是他答应了。

他知道等待他的不会是什么好局面。  
然而......  
“我们想和你重修旧好，缪杰尔。这场内战还不足以说明你那种专断作风的危害吗？”  
“我们只是需要你的一点诚意。”  
“你是一个危险的孩子，缪杰尔。”  
他的配枪被扔掉了，然后他的政敌们围住他，有人摸了一把他的脸，有人撩起他金色的长发。  
“你愿意吗，缪杰尔？又或者说，”盟主布朗胥百克捡起地上的枪，“你更愿意光荣自杀呢？”  
他从来不是那种会选择自杀的人。一直以来，他的选择都是复仇。  
他没有接那把枪。  
“聪明的孩子。”  
“不过，”副盟主立典亥姆接话，“我们需要先把你清理干净。我们可以就在这里，一起看着你被弄干净，再举行我们小小的欢迎仪式。”  
“你觉得呢，缪杰尔？”

奥贝斯坦在他的指派下离开了，也许他已经找到了最近的假装脱离的军队，然后他还有机会......  
如果他死在这里......那么他不惜离开姐姐和齐格飞，从同盟回来，然后忍耐着做的一切还有什么意义？  
姐姐和齐格飞......  
“......不要在这里。”他说。  
“一个单独的房间，我可以自己......”他说不下去了。  
“给我一个理由，缪杰尔，就一个，”布朗胥百克饶有兴味的问他，“提醒一下我们之间存在过的哪怕一点点友谊，以至于我应该考虑答应你的请求？”  
他憎恶这个名字。但是他知道正因如此他们才孜孜不倦这样叫他，他们始终认为他是一个缪杰尔。  
“为了我们一起饮过的鲜血。”他平静的回答。  
布朗胥百克愣了一下，然后哈哈大笑。  
“你是一个人才。”  
“去吧，但是在清理干净之后，你还是得回到这里。”  
公爵环顾秃鹰之城大厅里的每一个人，他的目光所到之处，无数张熟悉或陌生、但是同样不怀好意的脸朝向莱因哈特。  
“我们有多久没有在朝堂上相见过了？大家都很想念你曾经不可一世的样子，缪杰尔。”

四个公爵的随从跟着他进了这个房间。  
“我可以自己——”  
他被一把推按在长凳上，他的金发垂落委地。  
“在这里让我们做，或者出去在所有人面前做。”  
“就这两个选择。”  
他的军装被剪开，手向后弯折反铐在长凳下，双腿被折起打开绑在凳脚。这是一个捆牲畜的姿势......比如说鹿。  
“不错的屁股。”  
两双手分别按住他的大腿内侧，他最隐秘的地方暴露出来。第三双手顺着他的股缝，把因为锻炼得宜而显得圆翘的臀肉往两边推挤。四双眼睛看着他无法自控而轻微翕张的入口，那里被进入过不止一次，只是因为缺乏色素，看上去仍然是粉红色的。  
“他们说你是个自视甚高的婊子，”第四个人的手放在他的腹部，轻微按压，“但你看上去很纯洁。仿佛还是处子。”  
一根透明软管插了进来，沿着布满褶皱的甬道一直向内，直到莱因哈特发出痛苦的喘息。  
“可以了，”按住他腹部的人说，“打开水龙头。”  
他被灌满了几次，胀痛和失禁的感觉交替折磨着他，直到流出的水变得和进去的水一样澄澈。软管抽离后，他的后穴仍然保持着一个撑开的圆洞的形状，仿佛那根管子被留在了那里，从此谁都可以方便的使用他。  
“他看上去很适应，”第一个人好奇的问，“他连叫都没有叫一声。”  
“他是一个同性恋，”第二个人做出解答，“他就喜欢这样。”  
“但是他很漂亮，”第三个人的手在他的屁股上掐捏抚摸，“我也想试试他。”  
“那不行，你只是一个平民，”最后一个人松开了按住他肚子的手，刚才几乎被撑到透明的腹部已经恢复了原状，“我们现在把他抬出去。他要从公爵开始被使用。”

莱因哈特看着秃鹰之城大厅的天花板。陈年的水渍和烟迹留在黑色的天花板上，像是土被填上后的坟墓。  
他的政敌们，甚至是很有秩序的，围住他。  
“你是一个下级贵族。一个暴发户，缪杰尔。我不怪你，你不懂真正贵族们的美德和宽容。”  
“但是你至少有一个优点，你很漂亮。”  
“你想杀我。而我原谅你。”布朗胥百克从武器架取下一把左轮手枪，用转轮弹槽碾磨莱因哈特樱粉色的乳头，直到他的左乳因为破皮浮肿而鼓胀透明，一丝粘液从挺立的乳头流到深红的乳晕。  
布朗胥百克用食指抹去那道粘液，他满意的看到莱因哈特不可抑制的颤抖了一下。  
然后莱因哈特的视野里出现了一个枪口。  
“舔它。”布朗胥百克命令。  
他张开嘴，枪管一直插入到他的喉管，他用舌头抵住枪口，透明的唾液从他嘴边溢出。他忍耐着呕吐的条件反射，给这把古老的武器口交。  
立典亥姆走到长凳的另一侧，端详他的另一个小口。立典亥姆选择的是一把中管火枪，枪管从他的后穴插入，一直向里推，直到莱因哈特因为颤抖的太厉害差点翻倒。  
“你如果不能尽快湿润它的话，”副盟主笑道，“也许它真的会走火。”  
莱因哈特现在变成了一个两端被堵住的管子，从一件武器开始，以另一件武器结束。  
盟主和副盟主最终拔出了他们的枪，手枪的枪管完全被唾液浸透，而火枪只是有一些混杂着血丝的轻微湿意。  
“他已经检修完毕，可以开始提供服务了。”

他不知道事情进行了多久。  
腥黄的精液在他脸上结了一层壳，不知道是谁的阴茎插在他嘴里，他的嘴角破了，深褐色的体毛和浓郁的中年男性气息让他想作呕，但是每一次都被喉口的阴茎顶了回去，生理性的泪水不断涌出，然后流进他鬓边的金发。  
他的下体已经痛到失去知觉了。他的小腹鼓起，无数次的中出和内射填满了他，白浆打成泡沫，从后穴溢出糊满了他的屁股和大腿内侧。  
莱因哈特感到一阵强光，他侧过头，他已经不太清醒了。又一道精液射在他的脸上。  
“留个纪念。”菲尔格尔晃了晃他手中的通讯器，然后凑近，好心的给他看自己录的视频和拍的照片。  
他又做错了选择。莱因哈特心想。  
他应该在还有枪的时候自杀。  
然后他陷入了仁慈的昏迷。

莱因哈特再醒来的时候已经身在奥丁。  
他认识这里，这是新无忧宫寝宫内的一个房间。  
有人进来了。是立典亥姆，他的身后跟着两个侍从，手上端着银色的托盘。  
“你的军队已经被解散了，指挥官全部换人。”  
莱因哈特说不出话来，他的嘴里塞着口球，手脚被锁在床柱上。  
“你知道那些选择支持你、而背叛我们的贵族败类怎么样了吗？”  
立典亥姆走近了，他干枯的手抚摸着莱因哈特流金似的长发。  
“左边，”他示意侍从揭开左边托盘的盖子，“是玛琳道夫。”  
死去的国务尚书看着莱因哈特，他死不瞑目。  
“右边，”他戏剧化的停顿了一下，“也是玛琳道夫。”  
莱因哈特闭上眼睛，但是立典亥姆强迫他睁开，面对那一头染血的金色短发。  
“她自杀前有一句话要我带给你，”立典亥姆诡异的一笑，“她说，对不起。”  
“有时候......”  
立典亥姆拍了拍手，一队宫廷医生走了进来。  
“一次错误的选择，就足以让你付出惨重的代价。”  
“对吗，缪杰尔？”  
医生们按住了莱因哈特，一管镇定剂注入他的体内。  
“这是你的礼物，科学省的试验技术。虽然你是一个不知感恩的孩子......”  
“但是大人并不会和孩子计较。”

莱因哈特视线模糊，然后他意识到自己在发高烧。  
他尝试着起身，一阵锁链叮当作响的声音。他已经不在原先那个房间了。他看到房间里到处都是镜子。  
他并不是完全因为寒冷在剧烈颤抖。  
镜子里的人浑身赤裸，那似乎是他。但是他看上去很奇怪......  
他的嘴里仍然塞着口球。他的胸前隆起......那是一对女人的乳房，一对少女似的乳房。  
他的视线向下，他看到自己垂软的生殖器，但是在那之下的阴影里似乎还有什么。  
他迟疑的伸出手。他纤细的手伸进自己两腿之间，在生殖器和后穴之间会阴的地方，他摸到两片圆鼓的蚌肉和一条细缝。他的手指只在缝口停留了一会，那里已经出水了。他立刻收回手。  
“缪杰尔，”他听到熟悉的声音，这次是布朗胥百克，“你已经这样迫不及待了吗？”  
“但你最好还是多休息一下。你的手术结束不久。这套用你自体细胞再分化的器官很完整，不管是子宫还是处女膜。”  
“可惜的是，毕竟是实验产品，你的过免疫反应还是很严重，不好好休息的话，可能活不了多久。”  
“但是只要你能活下来，”布朗胥百克走到他背后，两手从下往上托住他的乳房，挤奶似的掂弄。莱因哈特几乎是立刻软倒在身后人的怀里，他比自己原来大了一圈的奶头尖挺直立，完全没有被触碰的两腿之间湿意盎然。  
“你就会感谢我，给了你如此美妙的，梦寐以求的礼物。”  
“虽然你并不值得这样的厚爱。”布朗胥百克凑在他的耳边，带着热气说。  
一道透明的粘液从他新得来的两蚌阴唇间缓缓下坠，在快要碰触到床面前又收住势头，只有一个水滴状的尖落了下去。  
“看来你的身体比你本人更懂得如何表达谢意。”  
男人放开他的双乳，低头钻进他的腿间，从下往上舔掉了那道粘液。然后他粗糙的、长满舌苔的舌头意犹未尽的卷开他的花唇，搅弄着那道缝隙深处的孔道。  
莱因哈特觉得小腹一酸，一种陌生的感觉袭击了他，他仿佛回到了秃鹰之城那天，又一次失禁了。  
布朗胥百克抬起头来，他的胡子上出现了大量清液。  
“这样就能让你潮吹的话，缪杰尔，”他把那些液体从胡子上刮下，抹到莱因哈特乳尖，“等你被货真价实的鸡巴破处那天，你的水还够用吗？”  
“缪杰尔，你可还在发烧。”  
“水要省着点用。”

“你看，缪杰尔。当一个皇帝快死的时候，连他的女婿都想要害他。”  
莱因哈特手脚上的锁链已经没了，但是他仍然难以移动。他断断续续的过免疫反应一直没有停歇，只是从威胁生命的高烧转为令人乏力的低烧。  
腓特烈四世的手指从他少女般的两乳间划下，沿着他的人鱼线，划进他白虎一般寸草不生的腿间。  
莱因哈特动了一下。  
“他们想要我死，”老人自顾自的说，“所以布朗胥百克才把你这样送给我。他们知道我喜欢漂亮的处子。”  
“你十八岁的时候，我给你破过一次处。我们度过了一段愉快的时光。然后你反咬我一口，我受了重伤。”  
老人弯曲两指，指关节夹住莱因哈特躲在两片蚌肉之后石榴籽似的阴蒂，指背用力碾揉他饱满鼓胀的大阴唇，像是要把蚌肉的汁水全部挤出来。然后他用按在莱因哈特后穴穴口的大拇指做支撑，夹住阴蒂的指关节用力外拔，直到它拉伸充血到极限，莱因哈特呻吟中的痛苦刚好被快感压住。老人松开手，被玩弄的胀大了两倍的阴蒂犹自硬挺，欲拒还迎的斜歪在抽搐不止的花阜。  
“我这一年多仿佛老了十岁。而你还是这么年轻。你甚至又成为了一个处子。这次我再给你破处会付出什么代价？”  
莱因哈特呼吸急促。他冰蓝色的眼睛从金色的额发间看向老人，仿佛不知道自己身在何处的幼鹿。他看上去渴望被猎人捕捉。  
“他们想让我死在你身上。”  
阴冷潮湿的嘴唇贴近莱因哈特一边的乳房，他的整个乳头和乳晕都被含进去扯住，他不得不倾身凑过去，然后他的另一边乳房软软的打在老人的脸上。  
“你是一个冷酷的孩子。也许美丽的孩子从来冷酷。”  
他的乳首被松开了。然后他的腿被往两边折开，一阵窸窣的轻响。那是插进他尿道口的银线，穿过一串细小的金铃，捆吊住他的生殖器。自从他高烧转为低烧以来，每天都有宫廷医生来训练他，怎样用他新的女性器官排泄。  
“我并不恨你，我只是有点伤心。”  
老人的脸埋进他两腿之间，莱因哈特叫了出来。老人的双手捧住他的臀部，大拇指抚摸着他的后穴边缘，指腹随着老人舌尖进入他阴道抵弄的频率向后穴中心按压。  
莱因哈特想要抓紧一些什么东西，但他的手被自己过长的金发缠住了。  
舌头越进越深，直到抵住那层中间开了一个小孔的膜。  
老人的唾液和莱因哈特自己分泌的液体混合在一起，把两人相连处的床单完全打湿了。  
“聪明的年轻人，也有需要向愚钝的年长者请教的地方，不是吗？”  
腓特烈四世放开他，似乎要起身。  
莱因哈特抬起腿勾住他。  
他的两腿间还在一股一股的涌出液体，莱因哈特迷惘的看着老人。  
“别着急，我没有要离开，”老人褪下长裤，扶住自己勃起的阴茎，它已经很久没有这样完全勃起了。  
色泽深沉、样貌丑陋的阴茎撩开莱因哈特鲜红丰软的花唇，挤进湿透了的肉壶壶心，然后贯穿了他。  
和十八岁的时候不同，这次疼痛转瞬即逝。他已经流了太多水了。  
斑块密布的阴茎反复在肉壶中抽插，泡沫从两人结合的地方飞溅出来。  
原来做爱应该是这种感觉……莱因哈特想。  
他一点都不疼痛。这种极乐就像是......他反复搜刮着自己的记忆，寻找着类似的感觉。  
老人坚持不了多久，浓稠黄白的精液大股大股射在他的体内。  
就像是......  
莱因哈特仰头，满床金发波光粼粼。  
......战争。

一个月后，腓特烈四世第二次出现。  
莱因哈特已经退烧了。但他还是时常感到乏力。  
他安静的看着老人，强迫自己不要动，不要凑上去。但他的腿间已经开始濡湿，后穴穴口一阵收缩。  
“我本来准备放了你。”老人告诉他。  
“因为我很快就要死了。而死人是不会伤心的。”  
“但是......”  
莱因哈特等着他的下文。  
老人发出干涸的笑声。  
“你怀孕了，缪杰尔。一个男孩。”  
他自己的儿子一个都没活下来。在莱因哈特的身体改造完成后，他只和还在因为过免疫反应发烧的他做了一次。他就怀孕了。怀了他的孩子。  
而他本来已经决定坐视其倒下的黄金树就此延续下去。  
“缪杰尔，”老人干枯斑驳的手拂过莱因哈特的脸。  
“你是一个奇迹。”

皇帝死前，布朗胥百克和立典亥姆几乎争斗到互相火拼的地步，眼看就要两败俱伤。  
皇帝死后这种争斗停止了。因为腓特烈四世留下一道遗旨，让莱因哈特改姓高登巴姆，继承黄金树。他腹中的孩子成年后则由那个孩子继位。  
黑珍珠室内，宰相布朗胥百克和国务尚书立典亥姆一左一右站在椅子里的莱因哈特两侧。  
“一个生病的皇帝，有时候比一个健康的皇帝更有用。对吗，陛下？”  
莱因哈特眼神涣散，轻轻喘息。他细白的手指抓住布朗胥百克的衣袖，“......我想回去。”  
“还不到时候，陛下。今天你需要见几个人，然后让他们彻底死心。”  
立典亥姆挥手，他见到了他们。  
他曾经的部下和将军们。  
莱因哈特移开了视线，他又对立典亥姆说。  
“我想回去。”

“我们现在的皇帝陛下、你们曾经的元帅，似乎并不需要你们的继续效忠。”  
立典亥姆遗憾的告诉他们。  
“阁下、不......陛下。”米达麦亚震惊的上前一步。  
所以传言是真的......他看着穿着轻纱软袍的莱因哈特。他胸前隆起，白色的罩袍被乳汁浸润而变得透明，显露出两个乳尖的形状。更明显的是他的腹部，和他修长纤细的四肢对比大到畸形。  
“我不知道他们是谁。”莱因哈特说。  
“但是他们不惜兵谏也要见您。”  
“也许我有办法让您想起来。”布朗胥百克神秘的说。  
宰相扶着怀孕的皇帝走下台阶。走进他曾经的部下们之间。  
几人一时仿佛是要后退，但是又被难以形容的力量拉扯住了，他们反而前进了一步。  
立典亥姆在心里嗤笑一声，也走了下来。  
莱因哈特的视线在他们脸上扫了一圈，然后他笑了一下。  
毕典菲尔特先行动了。他扶上皇帝的肩头。  
缪拉来到莱因哈特背后。  
米达麦亚拉住他裸露的手腕。  
罗严塔尔把手放在皇帝隆起的腹部。  
然后莱因哈特解开了自己的系扣，长袍应声而落。他昔日的部下们开始亲吻他裸露的皮肤。  
“他有两个洞，”立典亥姆提示，“而你们有四个人。”  
缪拉先从后面进入了莱因哈特，等皇帝适应之后，他扶住自己的阴茎，稍稍侧开，让已经勃起的毕典菲尔特也进来。  
米达麦亚如法炮制，从下往上进入莱因哈特的阴道，然后稍稍让位给罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔只进入了一小半，然后他问莱因哈特。  
“我不想让你怀孕。我们可能会创造出世界上最糟糕的孩子。一个怪物。”  
“你无法使我怀孕，”莱因哈特回答，“因为已经有一个怪物在我腹中。”  
“谁是这个小怪物的父亲？”  
“黄金树。”  
“你们是想肏这条母狗，”立典亥姆问，“还是继续向他宣誓效忠？”  
“兼而有之。”  
“非常好，”布朗胥百克笑道，“我正好有一个两全其美的解决办法。”

在第五个月的时候，生命迹象稳定的胎儿被从莱因哈特体内剖出，转入培养箱之中。  
“你还记得吗，缪杰尔？”  
布朗胥百克吸空了莱因哈特左侧的乳房，在他大如葡萄的暗红色乳头上咬了一口。  
莱因哈特抱住他的头，递上自己硬胀发痛的右侧乳房。  
“什么？”  
“我曾经说过这是一个你梦寐以求的礼物。”  
“我今天会带你去看礼物的另一个部分。不过在那之前，我可以带你看点别的。”  
他支起上半身，莱因哈特不满的缠住他，用自己汁液充沛的肉壶去绞他射过一次后半软的阴茎。  
他拧了一把莱因哈特的乳头，拔出了自己的性器，在莱因哈特脸上蹭干汁水和精液。莱因哈特舔了一下嘴角。  
“再也不会有人误以为你是个处子，”他穿上裤子，用力拍打莱因哈特肥软烂红的女穴。汁液四溅。  
“你都被肏烂了。”他亲昵的总结。  
然后他把手递给莱因哈特，“舔干净你的水。”  
莱因哈特照做了。  
“我们先去看看你的儿子。”

他们来到幽深的地下。巨大的培养箱里漂浮着一个婴儿。  
这是一个，鲁道夫的直系血脉，和鲁道夫的精神理想结合得来的孩子。  
他从一出生就被放进培养箱，受到无微不至的照顾。  
每天都有不同的黄金树臣民看着这个还没有学会睁开眼睛的婴儿告诉他，你将成为全宇宙最伟大的君王。  
莱因哈特隔着玻璃，观察这个婴儿。  
他对他毫无感情......或许他就应该这样，被留在这里长大，被那顶注定属于他的王冠折磨。  
莱因哈特冷漠的最后看了他一眼。  
“我看到了。”他告诉布朗胥百克。  
然后他转身离开。

“同盟向我们全面宣战了。”  
“你的部下需要你，您的国家需要你。陛下。”  
“这就是礼物的另外一半。”  
布朗胥百克双手固定住莱因哈特的头颅，低下头吻他。当他们分开的时候，银丝牵连不断。  
莱因哈特的手脚被固定在金属架上，从黑暗处的机箱里爬出无数条数据腕管，管头带着肉吸盘。  
腕管爬上莱因哈特的腿间，像是游鱼回潮一样，一条接一条钻进他的女穴里。它们争先恐后，越进越深，来到他体内另一个更小的入口。  
莱因哈特的宫口被撬开了。  
“呃......啊......”  
他的小腹酸胀，大量阴精喷涌而出，却又被往里钻的腕管们堵住了。莱因哈特像案板上的活鱼一样挣扎起来。  
“放轻松，”布朗胥百克反复轻吻他的金发，双手向下，抓揉着他才吸空过不久，又开始分泌奶水的乳房。  
“还没有到最爽的时候。”  
莱因哈特说不出话了。他的腹部高高拱起，仿佛又回到了怀孕的时候。大多数腕管已经进入他的子宫，吸盘紧紧贴住宫壁。也有几条迷失了方向，钻进他的后穴，然后安然住下。  
“这是......什么......”  
“你很特别，缪杰尔。”  
“宫廷医生发现，你对战争的感知与快感，和对性爱是用的同一套系统，那就是你战争天赋的来源。此消彼长，你在普通性爱中得到的乐趣和兴趣就远不如人。”  
“但是反过来说......”  
布朗胥百克按下金属架上的按钮，机箱群一个接一个亮了起来。然后莱因哈特看到了，无数星辰和战舰出现在他头顶，有的是帝国的战舰，有的是同盟的战舰。  
“如果能让你有一套对性爱极致放大的感知系统，它也可以像更高处的水流往高处一样......”  
布朗胥百克松开莱因哈特，腕管们剧烈活跃起来。  
莱因哈特突然觉得身处宇宙之中，他是二十二条帝国战舰中的每一艘，他像看到水母的内脏一样看到它们是怎样移动，同盟的战舰又是怎样移动。他看到群星、看到宇宙——  
不，他就是群星和宇宙。  
莱因哈特在金属架上不断呻吟抽搐，大如枣核的阴蒂无法收回花阜内，只好主动磨蹭着腕管的胶皮。他外翻的蚌肉不停吐露，整个下半身汁液横流。  
他看到了一架同盟战舰的破绽，这个念头只是这样划过，最适合的那条帝国战舰就冲了过去，其他友舰给它让路，配合默契，仿佛它们都是他身体的一部分，是他灵魂的二十二个碎片。  
几个转念之间，三十条同盟战舰全部化作宇宙尘埃。  
布朗胥百克切断了同步。  
“你想要吗，缪杰尔？”  
莱因哈特仰起脸。  
“我.......想要......”他的眼神迷离，呼吸急促。  
粗长的腕管意犹未尽的在他无法合拢的双腿间前后抽动，紧贴着腕管的两片阴唇严重充血，一阵接一阵痉挛。  
“你想要什么，缪杰尔、不，莱因哈特·冯·高登巴姆陛下？”  
“我想要......”生理性的泪水从他冰蓝色的眼中涌出。  
“战争。”

同盟军在对帝国全面宣战后，先是节节胜利，将大贵族们指挥的军队大批送做宇宙尘埃。  
然后突然之间，帝国军换了风格打法，杀伐决断、如有神助。  
同盟军不得不一个接一个吐出吃下的星系，最后在魔术师杨和屠龙者齐格飞的指挥下才勉强稳定在伊谢尔伦。  
攻守异势，不过月余。  
然后围绕伊谢尔伦要塞旷日持久的拉锯开始，史称流血的回廊。

“莱因哈特，”布朗胥百克告诉他，“我们得尽快结束这一仗。”  
莱因哈特点头，他像是从水中打捞出来一样，“怎么做？我的感知力已经用到极限了。”  
“奥丁太远了。”布朗胥百克沉思。  
莱因哈特全身赤裸的从金属架上下来，湿漉漉的腕管从他腿间不情不愿的脱离。  
他走到窗边，液体从腕管分离的地方流了一路。布朗胥百克的视线跟着他摇晃的乳房移动。  
“那我们就去更近的地方。”  
经过科学省的努力，机箱和感应架被装备到伯伦希尔。从此白色旗舰成为移动的王城。

莱因哈特在伯伦希尔上和伊谢尔伦对望。  
然后他闭上眼睛，进入宇宙之中。  
腕管一拥而上。  
从子宫深处传来的性快感和战争吸盘的交互正反应愈演愈烈，很快，帝国军的战舰以前所未有的形态联合行动，以非人的感知力、洞察力和行动力攻击要塞的每一个破绽。只被魔术欺骗过一次的要塞，开始因为承压不均从外部皲裂。  
就在要塞被帝国军轰击的白光炸穿的一瞬间，莱因哈特的脑子也一片空白了。他从来没有体验过这样的高潮。  
莱因哈特向后倒去，菲尔格尔接住了他。大量清液从他颤抖的两腿之间一股一股涌出，顺着撑满他两个洞的密布腕管，打湿了菲尔格尔的军裤。后者伸手从腋下架住莱因哈特，手指似有似无的抚过他胀痛的乳房和挺立的乳尖。  
消息很快传到伯伦希尔：同盟军败走，伊谢尔伦夺还。  
“......杨......威利......”  
莱因哈特在高潮的余韵中念着这个名字。 又一小股潮液涌出，他久违的笑了一下。

“胜利了。”布朗胥百克从远程通讯告诉他。  
“不，”莱因哈特说，“这才只是一个开始。”  
他金色的长发在黑暗中反射着不祥的光芒。  
“我要踏平自由行星同盟的每一颗领星。”

他几乎做到了。两年之内，即使有杨和齐格飞的努力抵抗，同盟人口在战争中锐减40%。  
他几乎驾临海尼森，直到过免疫反应再次发作，莱因哈特在战争同步中陷入昏迷。  
当他再恢复清醒时，伯伦希尔被包围突入。  
他启动防御系统，伯伦希尔开始用高温和火焰，清除舰桥外的每一个生物体，不分敌我。  
莱因哈特看到窗前的自己，因为血管爆裂，他的两眼一片通红。

几个小时后，走廊上尸山血海，还是有人突入舰桥。  
莱因哈特从感应架下来，拿起镭射枪。  
但是他没有开枪。  
他看见了一个人，于是他想起来。  
这个人叫齐格飞。  
齐格飞跨越火焰走进了伯伦希尔的心脏。  
莱因哈特迎上前去。

然后他停住了。  
他低头，在一片红色的视野中看到银蓝的镭射光线，像利剑一样从他不着片缕的双乳间穿出。  
原来我并不是等待被唤醒的伯伦希尔。  
他的视野暗了下来。  
原来我是那条为英雄试剑的龙......

“莱因哈特......”  
红发的勇士合上死去皇帝的眼睛，他摸到满手鲜血。  
滚烫的透明液体落下，鲜血被逐渐稀释。  
“......你自由了……”

莱因哈特死后，伯伦希尔对入侵者和周边战舰的攻击停止了。同盟军有序带着同伴的尸体撤离。  
在齐格飞的指挥下，幸存的同盟战舰围成一个碗形，对碗心的白色王城主炮齐射。  
绚丽的火光之后，伯伦希尔和她的主人一起，葬身永夜。

莱因哈特听到有人喊他的名字。  
他睁开眼，是一个陌生的男人。  
“你是谁？”他问。

“我是第一代罗严克拉姆。”男人回答。  
“罗严克拉姆并不是一个自然的名字。我为我的朋友生造了它。这是一个诅咒。”  
“五百年过去，它本该和黄金树一起消亡，却又被你继承，起死回生。”  
“你继承了我的家名。而我要给你再一次选择的机会。”  
“并不是所有人都有这种机会。只有意志力最坚定的人才可以。”

莱因哈特看到三扇门。

在左边，他看到了威斯塔朗特。他对两百万人见死不救，行星成为人间地狱。齐格飞发现了，他质问他，他承认了。他知道自己永远不应该对姐姐和齐格飞撒谎。  
然后......  
齐格飞倒在血泊之中，姐姐告诉他我们再也不要相见。  
如果你做了无法弥补的错事，你应该永远把它埋藏起来。因为那就是他说了实话的惩罚。

在右边，跃迁顺利进行，内战胜利......他成为皇帝了。  
如果选择右边，他就可以让姐姐和齐格飞回到他的身边。  
然后一切都会变好。他被碾碎的光荣和梦想，他的家人和爱人，他会得到想要拥有的一切。

而在中间......莱因哈特神经质的偏开视线，他的脑子嗡嗡作响。中间就是他已经发生过的现实。是连典贝尔克没有出现，伯伦希尔被包围圈堵死的那一刻。  
他为什么要重新面对一次已经发生的坏事？

“我并没有看到三个选择，”莱因哈特喃喃自语，“我只看到了一个。”  
“我要选择右边。”他于是回答。  
罗严克拉姆点头，他带他来到右边那扇光明的门前。  
莱因哈特正要走进去，又忽然回头。  
他问，“这次我选择对了吗？”

“只有你自己能够回答。”男人的身影逐渐变淡。  
“你要找到自己的答案，莱因哈特。通过明白......”  
“你的谎言。”

男人消失了。  
莱因哈特再次从梦中醒来。


End file.
